Howl
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Seth Clearwater's obsession with Edward Cullen has become hard to control. One night, deep in the woods, Jasper decides to take the matter into his hands. Written for the Friday Free for All. Rated M for slash.


**A/N:** This story was originally conceived of a prompt I got for a 100 word drabble for Fandom Gives Back. I then expanded it for the **Friday Free For All** over on Twilighted. Obviously the reader who requested it got a little more than they bargained for.

Thank you to **Chele681 **and **Sweet Dulcinea** for sandwiching me in beta love, to **mycrookedsmile **for pre-reading, to **terrycornwell** whose prompt was more inspirational than she could ever have imagined and to **Hopey** who generously continues to provide smut to the masses.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer has created. I have no shame in bending it to my whims, and I have done so tirelessly.

* * *

**

Seth Clearwater steps off the Cullens' front porch, into the night and has to restrain himself from breaking into a run. He does this every time, no matter how painful it is. It takes his last bit of self-discipline to control his thoughts before he reaches the edge of the woods and unceremoniously explodes from his clothes.

Being able to phase into wolf form is both a blessing and a curse. He thrives on the freedom and power he feels when his muscle and bone stretches and cracks to transform him into a huge beast-like wolf.

_Dude, seriously! _Embry's voice fills his thoughts. _I thought we'd talked about this. Turn down the porn before you phase. If Edward fucking Cullen's face pops into my mind one more time while I'm jacking off, I am going to kick your ass._

This is the downside. Zero privacy.

_I don't complain when you perv all over Leah after she's phased,_ Seth thinks back indignantly. _And she's my sister. _

They've had this conversation approximately a dozen times before, and it never goes anywhere conclusive.

_That's because Leah complains enough for the both of you, dipshit._

_Un-phase if you don't like it in my head, _Seth challenges, and Embry doesn't need a further invitation. Seth sighs in relief as his thoughts become his own again.

Seth's pack brothers have always given him a hard time about his infatuation with the Cullens. Seth is of the opinion that the guys still take the whole "mortal enemies" thing way too seriously. It has been a few years since Bella gave birth to her and Edward's hybrid child, necessitating her change into a vampire. Time has passed in which as much goodwill between vampires and werewolves has been restored as can be expected. Yet, when Seth's fascination with Edward in particular escalated from idolization to full-blown, lust-filled obsession, it was too much for the rest of the pack.

Seth tried tirelessly to wish it away and pretend it didn't exist, but in the end he found that the best he could do was suppress some of it.

Controlling his thoughts around Edward borders on torture, and although he knows that Edward is aware of his feelings, he hopes that the extent of them remains at least partially shrouded in mystery due his relentless efforts at concealment.

Jake knows too, of course, but he is consumed with constant conflict over an inappropriate imprint and the extended family that came along with it. Jake already has enough issues with Edward Cullen and Seth hopes that he isn't aggravating it in any way.

Seth struggles daily with the guilt of being so focused on a physical attraction while the object of his affection is mated with another. At the root of it, however, Edward Cullen is very deserving of all the inappropriate lust that Seth aims at him. His beautifully translucent skin, his expressive amber eyes, the perfectly lean and muscular body which he keeps carefully hidden, but Seth knows is there.

The hairs on the back of Seth's neck prickle as he becomes aware that he isn't alone anymore. His body tenses and he readies himself in a defensive stance, but the wind turns and fills his nostrils with a familiar vampire scent, relaxing him slightly. It's just Jasper.

Of all the Cullens, Seth has always had the hardest time getting a read on Jasper. Even Rosalie is less aloof than he is. Jasper is just too intense sometimes. Despite his calming gifts, Seth always feels slightly on edge around him - like it would take only one wrong move for Jasper to attack.

Seth breaks through some brush and finds Jasper leaning against a tree a few feet away. He seems to be waiting for something and Seth slows down, coming to a halt beside the tall, lean vampire. He doesn't know whether to un-phase or not, so he just shifts awkwardly from paw to paw, waiting for Jasper to say something.

"Change forms, please. We need to talk." Jasper's voice is curt and he is looking at Seth in the most peculiar way, making him feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

Seth reluctantly shifts back to his human form, and stands before Jasper, naked and towering above him by a good few inches. Despite his superior stature, Seth feels like he's at a disadvantage.

Seth doesn't have a chance to open his mouth to ask a question before Jasper is lunging forward, pressing Seth roughly against the tree behind them. Seth lets out a low, startled growl, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Seth." Jasper's voice is a husky whisper as he presses a cool palm to Seth's cheek.

"You wanted to talk?" Seth squeaks uncertainly.

"Yes," Jasper responds but stays silent for a long moment afterward. When he finally speaks again, his ochre eyes are black and startling. "I don't want you to visit the house anymore."

Seth is surprised and instantly angered by Jasper's words. Seth has never been a fan of being told what to do, especially if that means staying away from the person he wants most in the world.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Seth intends for his voice to sound defiant, but the sound is more of a wavering sigh than anything else.

"Please, Seth. You don't know what this is doing to me." The distress in Jasper's eyes intensifies the pleading of his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seth says, although he knows exactly what Jasper is talking about.

"I can feel everything, Seth," Jasper seethes, pushing his body flush against Seth's bare torso. "_Everything._ Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Seth can't find words in response, so he shakes his head stiffly.

Jasper presses himself roughly against Seth, and Seth knows what it does to Jasper. He can feel it throbbing against his thigh.

"You have Alice," Seth replies indignantly. "Do something about it."

"This is about you." Jasper's gaze is so penetrating, Seth wishes his body would act on his mind's wish to look away, but it doesn't obey. They stare at each other. Uncompromising.

"You killed me tonight, Seth." Jasper drags his hand up Seth's naked hip and abdomen, laying an icy palm over Seth's wildly beating heart. "You killed me with that smile. This passion and warmth that pours out of you. It's stunning."

Seth's instincts are warring over being pinned beneath a vampire's grasp, and being pinned beneath a man's grasp. A man whose unyielding fingertips are brushing over his lips. A man who he appears to be seeing for the first time.

"Will you let me show you what you do to me?" Jasper's desperate plea is moving.

Seth nods slightly and is filled a moment later with knee-buckling lust. A tidal wave of emotions charge through him - more than just what he had been feeling for Edward, but what seemed like the emotions of every family member over the preceding weeks. Anger, resentment, fear, hope, longing, want, need, lust. So much lust. Fierce and raw and insistent.

Seth groans as he grows hard against Jasper's stomach. It's almost too much. Everything is threatening to spill over the edges of his own sanity.

"This is what you do to me," Jasper whispers as he runs his nose along Seth's jugular. "It's wild and it's beautiful and it's you. I am consumed by you, Seth."

Seth's breathing is labored and erratic. He raises his hands up and lightly rests them at the sides of Jasper's neck. For a fleeting moment he feels like he might try to injure the vampire, but instead he slides his hands down and tugs Jasper's button-down shirt open effortlessly. The stark contrast of skin on skin is exhilarating.

Another wave of maddening pleas ripple through Seth's body and his mouth descends on Jasper's - eager and willing and wanting. Their lips and teeth tug roughly and search insistently. A growl erupts and neither knows its origin.

Jasper's hand finds Seth's eager cock and it takes only a few swift pulls to draw out his release.

They collapse to the ground, mouths still colliding, hands still clawing, neither of them knowing where this is going, but both willing to explore.

Seth finds himself pinned to the ground, Jasper's knees trapping his shoulders. Seth feels the blood return to his groin instantly at the sight of Jasper's upper lip is curling into a ferocious snarl.

They still for a moment, heaving breaths and challenging one another with their impassioned gazes. As if reading the other's mind, they both reach for Jasper's belt at once. It snaps with a sharp crack and his pants are discarded a moment later.

Seth swallows heavily, taking in the sight of Jasper beautifully erect before him. Aside from a few fumbling encounters with other boys in the past, Seth has never truly been with a man. Certainly not a man like Jasper.

"Relax," Jasper whispers, running a single icy finger along Seth's cheek. "Don't think. Just feel."

Another flood of emotions washes over Seth and he finds himself instinctively reaching out for Jasper and sucking him in, relishing the taste of Jasper's almost immovable flesh on his tongue. A low, strangled moan erupts from Jasper's chest in appreciation and Seth tightens his grip around Jasper's cock, finding the encouragement that he needs.

Jasper is clawing at the last thread of his own self-restraint with the boy's indescribably warm mouth wrapped around him. When Seth's tongue finds the exact right ridge to tease, Jasper knows he can't resist for another moment, and finds himself placing his hands on the damp earth above Seth's head and thrusting his hips forward, seeking the back of Seth's throat greedily. Seth's free hand reaches up to find Jasper's thigh, digging his fingers in to the cool skin, indicating his willingness to satisfy Jasper's need.

Jasper's thoughts grow foggy with impending release as he watches himself slip back and forth between Seth's full, eager lips. They have found perfection in their rhythm, instinctively knowing what to do to make the experience fulfilling for both of them. Jasper pushes his knees down harder on Seth's shoulders, bracing himself for the climax that he knows is upon him and Seth sinks into the soft ground beneath, never faltering in his ideal pressure and pace.

With a feral cry, Jasper releases into Seth's mouth and rewards him with a shared climax, pulsing intensified pleasure through both of them. Seth cannot comprehend how Jasper caused the young man to spill over his own thighs without so much as a touch, but he doesn't question it for longer than a second. Seth lets go of Jasper, who rolls onto the ground beside him, heaving unnecessary breaths to soak in the scent of mutual satisfaction that has infused the air around them. Jasper smiles to himself as he counts the frantic beats of Seth's accelerated heart and reaches out to place a hand on the boy's chest, thrilled by the feeling of the drumming beneath his palm.

They lie in silence, savoring the intimacy and serenity of the moment.

The scent hits both of them at the same moment and they spring hurriedly to their feet. Jasper scrambles to pull his pants back on and tosses his shirt to Seth in a feeble attempt to cover him.

"Edward," Jasper says softly, as if calling him out.

Seth stares at his feet and clutches the shirt fiercely before him. He is not prepared for whatever lies ahead of them, every trace of euphoria from before seemingly evaporated.

Edward appears from beyond a cluster of trees before them. His body is rigid and his eyes are both focused and evasive at once.

Seth knows that Edward can hear every tumultuous thought running through his mind and he finds himself inadvertently recalling images of Jasper's gorgeously pale, naked body above him, glowing ethereally in the moonlight. Jasper attempts to diffuse the situation with a cloud of calm, but Edward casts him a scathing glance and Jasper stops. Unfortunately, this seems like something that will not be made better with artificial interference.

Edward looks from Jasper to Seth, shakes his head disapprovingly, and turns to leave. He has barely progressed two steps when he turns back to them, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Why?" Edward seethes through gritted teeth, directing his question at Jasper.

"You know why." Jasper's tone is matter-of-fact. Seth wishes he could read into the subtext of their conversation.

"We've been through this. You know my stance, and yet you keep on trying to negotiate." Edward's eyes are flashing warning signals that Jasper doesn't seem to be acknowledging.

"Because I know what you want, even if you think you can will it into oblivion."

"If you know what I want, why are you taking it?" Edward explodes, his rage unmistakable.

"You're not the only one with desires, Edward."

Although Seth knows that he is the subject of their discussion, he feels oddly removed from the situation. The tension between Edward and Jasper is palpable, like it could combust at any moment. They stare each other down, neither willing to relent.

"This conversation is over." Edward turns to leave again, but is halted by the unexpected sound of Seth's voice.

"Why did you follow us?" Seth asks, desperate for an explanation.

Edward hesitates for a moment. "I wanted to talk to you about your... feelings. It seems Jasper managed to take care of it for me," Edward spits out the words.

"You also want me to stay away?" Seth challenges, dropping Jasper's shirt to the ground. His instincts are urging him to expose himself, to lay it all on the line. Something inside him cannot let his feelings go unrecognized any longer.

Edward's eyes flicker over Seth's bare body so imperceptibly that human eyes would not notice it. Vampire eyes and werewolf eyes, however, cannot be fooled. A sound reminiscent of a whimper escapes Edward's mouth and a fraction of a second later, he is lunging forward, grabbing the back of Seth's neck and roughly pushing his lips to the boy's inviting mouth. Edward recognizes the familiar salty taste that lingers on Seth's tongue and groans with pleasure and pain that he has spent years trying to forget.

The kiss lasts no more than a few seconds before Edward abruptly breaks free. He looks to Jasper for a moment with such an excruciating amount of misery that Seth takes a startled step back, leaning his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

When Seth regains his composure, he rights himself and finds Jasper looking longingly into the empty space where Edward had been standing. Seth suddenly understands, and the realization forces bile to rise in his throat.

"This isn't about me at all, is it?" Seth asks angrily.

"I don't know anymore," Jasper mumbles, his eyes not leaving their fixed point of focus.

"I don't want to play whatever fucked up game the two of you have got going on," Seth announces, but is stopped by Jasper's cool hand on his chest before he can even make a move to run.

"You're not a plaything to me," Jasper says, brushing his thumb lightly over Seth's jaw.

"I'm lea-" Seth begins and Jasper silences him by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. A cloud of emotions wraps around Seth that confuse him so completely, he can't stop the rogue tear that rolls defiantly down his cheek. If feels as if a century of turmoil has settled in his chest. It threatens to cripple him before he notices a glimmer of hope slicing through anguish. He feels desire. He feels a gentle comfort that calms him enough to relax into Jasper's waiting embrace.

"What is this?" Seth asks, pressing the side of his face to Jasper's soft hair and inhaling the saccharine scent.

"It's whatever you want it to be," Jasper replies, his breath tickling Seth's collarbone.

"And Edward?" Seth continues hesitantly.

"Edward will come around."


End file.
